


The words we hear

by Katarik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass understands Spoiler. BATGIRL 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words we hear

"And what if I don't read it? You'll never know where the drop is."

Lying. She will tell. Cass knows.

Spoiler is... she is *good*. She is good, she understands death. Why it cannot be allowed. Her hands say, I will help.

Her eyes say, I will help you. Let me help you.

Her feet move, wanting to run on the rooftops and kick and fight and dance. Cass understands that.

She puts a hand on Spoiler's knee, saying Yes, and nods.

Spoiler's grin makes Cass want to blink behind Batgirl's eyes. It is too bright for this.

She reads.


End file.
